


Tales of Lucifer

by OG_Numa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Rejection, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OG_Numa/pseuds/OG_Numa
Summary: The feeling is mutual between MC and Lucifer. They are just too stubborn and prideful to proceed in a normal fashion. For in their game of cat and mouse, it is the pursuer that loses.=====================================================Chapter 1: Pay Attention to me (Dancing lessons)Chapter 2: Checkmate (playing with your man)Chapter 3: Interlude: Kingmaker (Diavolo X Lucifer with mature themes)Chapter 4-6: Answer by the Window (because I love and miss theater) TBC======================================Rearranging the whole thing into something coherent. Will be adding chapters here and there to bulk it up.The main pairing will be Lucifer x MC (female). No, maybe it should be Diavolo X Lucifer... regardless yes it will be a threesome eventually.At this point I have only played up to Lesson 31 so... sorry if I miss out on any important info in the later bits.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	1. Pay Attention to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting my headcanon about how MC finds out just how compatible she is with a certain well-dressed demon.
> 
> This would definitely be before Asmo has the pact with MC in-game. Timeline and all that.

"Haven't you asked anyone else?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, what kinda dumb question was that? "Of course I had. You know I wouldn't bother you unless it was an emergency." She kept her hands firmly on her hips as she stared him down. "I've tried everyone else I could think of!"

Unperturbed, Lucifer continued sorting his papers, though his raised eyebrow indicated his irritation at being interrupted. He had barely acknowledged her stormy entrance into his RAD office before she had begun her tirade, not giving him even a chance to interject. Stacks of folders and random papers were strewn about his desk, a few open and marked for further amendments or clarification. Doubtless, there was a method to the chaos as he always seemed to know where every document was located despite the mess.

Impatient, she tilted her head to the side as she demanded, "I want a class transfer."

"Out of the question." came his curt reply.

"Well then, Lucifer..." she switches to folding her arms in a huff. "I hardly think it fair for you to put me in this predicament." She took a deep breath before continuing. "First, why in the Devildom is there even a ballroom dance course in RAD? Second, I get assigned to the class without having a proper partner to practice with; third, no one else I know is even in my class and lastly, all your brothers are hopeless!"

"Even Asmo?" If he was amused at her assessment of his brothers, he hid it well.

"Don't make me start," she snaps, blushing fiercely at the memory. Truthfully the slender demon was a fantastic dancer, BUT. Practice just got too awkward as he kept trying to feel her up. She had been forced to use her pact with Mammon just to get away, though not before having given the lust demon a sock to the jaw. She won't be speaking to him for a long time. She hoped he bruised easily.

As for the others, well they all had their hang-ups. Mammon was all talk but too unsure to be the leader; Levi had just mumbled something about Ruri-chan and slammed the door; Satan was just two left feet (her feet hurt so bad!); and while Beel could have made an excellent leader, he lacked the refinement needed to match her moves.

The problem was the nature of the dance. Waltz demanded that the partners be able to read the other's movements, there needed to be an element of trust. The leader had to be assertive enough while being able to guide his partner with sensitivity. And the follower had to be able to read and react to the leader's shifts in direction. At the same time, the positions required both dancers to be within each other's personal space, intimate while maintaining proper etiquette.

It wouldn't have been a problem if she was allowed to dance the lead, she was sure she could do a better job. The dance instructor had raised hell though, insisting she stick to the traditional follower's steps. So much for Diavolo's ideas of progress, she noted wryly.

"Diavolo believes this will improve the social interaction among the students."

"Pardon?"

"That's the reason for the course. And also why you are in it. You have no experience."

"Well ex-CUSE me for having better things to spend my time on."

"I don't appreciate the tone you're taking with me." Lucifer had finally paused, his eyes darkened as his ire increased. Perhaps she had gone a little too far but she was past the point of self-preservation.

"Your approval is not what I need now. I need to ace the course. What I need... is help." She lets out a slow breath audibly, sliding into the chair opposite him, making her posture less aggressive after his chastisement. They were at eye level now, both holding the gaze steady.

The stand-off took a few moments more. She could see him contemplating her request, certain he was working out the options. Well, he can't afford to spend too much time thinking about it, if he was going to get anymore work done. She watches as he leans into his fingers, rubbing out the tension in his brow.

"Alright." he finally said. "I suppose I can spare an hour. Just let me reschedule a few things."

"Great, I'll meet you in the practice room."

She busied herself with stretching and footwork exercises while waiting for his arrival. At this hour, most of RAD was empty and the dance practice room was devoid of students. Perfect. She didn't appreciate an audience.

"I see you've changed." Lucifer announced his entrance, coming in through the door which swings shut under its own weight. He shrugged off his own jacket, it was too restrictive for dancing. Casually, he tossed it over a random chair.

Her dress was simple, a deep blue pinafore over her RAD uniform shirt. "It's just easier to get the sense of the dance." she returned, hoping it sounded nonchalant. "Let's get right to it."

"I assume you already know the steps." He half-smiles as he approached, holding out his left hand elegantly.

She rested her own hand in his, thankful for the glove. She definitely preferred to do this with as little skin contact as possible. His fingers tighten around hers with just the right amount of pressure. "I could at least figure out that much on my own." She quipped, flashing back her own devil-may-care smile. She placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"Let's put that to the test." He followed her action by placing his other hand on her back, lightly cupping her shoulder blade, elbow raised. His arm supported hers comfortably. "Shall we?" He waits for her to signal her readiness.

She adjusted her arm position a little, having to account for their difference in height. Looks like she will have to dance in heels after all. "Just try it out without the music first, okay?" She was a little flustered at herself at the shakiness in her words. _Just relax._

Lucifer closed his eyes, seeming to need a moment to compose himself. But when he raises his lids, his gaze left no doubt he was in charge now.

He leans into her, and she reacts automatically, moving backward just as he steps into her space. He presses forward, advancing them both through the pattern of the dance.

While they started right, she fumbled in the second bar when the movements required her to move forward into Lucifer. He clicked his tongue in displeasure and paused to instruct her. "No, you have to be confident, bolder. Come in closer." To emphasize, he lifted her thigh to show her the length required for this step.

Whether it was the light touch or the mildly suggestive words, she could not say, but she felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to convince herself that she just didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of him.

She counted to herself the beat, 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3. All the while she tried to simultaneously keep up with Lucifer and ignore the effect their proximity had on her heartstrings.

A few passes around the room and they settled into a comfortable pace. "Good," he said. "You seem to know the basics. Let's try it with music now."

He selected a composition from the presets available in the dance room's music files. As the music starts, he beckons her to return to the starting position.

She didn't recognize that particular arrangement but it was easy enough to follow. The music seemed to add another dimension to the practice, the motions becoming more fluid. She realized that she wasn't counting anymore, her body kept in step with the notes naturally.

Lucifer held her hand lightly and she was hyper-aware of the way he used pressure to inform of his intentions, to indicate the direction they were to go. Even the twirl was easy under his guidance, and it made her feel graceful. This was turning out to be quite enjoyable.

The music's notes shifted in timbre, slowing in tempo. Consequently, their dance follows its pace with an unexpected development.

Lucifer tucked his arms closer to his body which had the effect of drawing her closer. Now and then they brushed against each other with the motions of the dance, and she felt a little panic welling up. She looked up at him with a silent question.

His deep red eyes were unfathomable, but he wore a tender smile, which made his perfect features seem all the more ravishing. This was the _closest_ she had ever been with him, she thinks to herself, savoring his beauty up close.

The hand lightly holding her on her back shifted lower, resting on her spine and sending tingly sensations. It was entirely different from Asmo's more overt touching, which had been unwelcome.

She was certain she was blushing, heat rising up even to her ears. Oh, _heavens_. What was happening to her?

Lucifer starts her into another twirl, but instead of letting her complete the turn, he closed his arm around her, and she is captured against his shoulder, their hands still clasped together. Her back burned at the contact she had with his chest and even the hand he had steadying her hip seemed to send napalm through her core.

Tucked into an unexpected embrace, if she wasn't blushing before she certainly was now. She was utterly stunned, her sass center temporarily offline.

Lucifer had stopped and simply held her there in the middle of the dance floor. She knew not for how long, nor did she care. She heard him speak, shattering her daze.

"Well now, you dance pretty well. I do say it won't be a problem to pass." He twirled her away and she finds herself facing him again.

He continued, "But if you're looking to ace it, that's not enough. I guess I'll have to tutor you a little more."

That sounded like a wonderful idea to her and she just nods, just maybe a bit too eagerly.

He let a small chuckle flow from his beautiful lips before pressing her fingers to the same. His wicked smile at her wide-eyed look of shock made her keenly aware of the phrase 'dancing with the devil'. Indeed.

"Now then, shall we continue? Pay attention to me, little lamb. Only to me."

Well, she thinks to herself, at least one of the brothers wasn't hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN4dXenlxbI
> 
> That's the dance that inspired my shenanigans.


	2. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a certain well dressed demon cajoles you to a game of chess? Bring on the bubbly too!

"Your move."

Brow furrowed in concentration, she stifles a sigh of frustration. Lucifer had once again cornered her into a precarious position, her white king just two steps away from being captured. Of course, his aim wasn't truly the endgame, it had just been a four-step maneuver to force the sacrifice of her queen.

Looking over her options, she winced as every move she could possibly pull required just that. There would be no escape. Either that or concede defeat. Her eyes scoured the board once more. No, with the few pieces left and their positions, there wasn't any out.

Just then she realized an overlooked black bishop, and she tipped the white king over with a finger. "I should have seen that coming." without her queen on the board, the bishop would have ended the game regardless. She leans back in the chair, and shoots a glare towards her opponent. "Now that's done, are we through?"

Lucifer has that damned smirk on his face, as he resets the board. This time she is offered the black pieces. "You did rather well that last round. Though you did leave yourself wide open when you took the knight with your rook." He then proceeded to school her in all the other mistakes she had made, as if it was just another tutoring session to him.

As frustrated as she was, she couldn't help her interest in his explanations, taking note of the various strategies he proposed. Her competitive streak had been aroused, especially after Lucifer appeared to be going easy on her. There was nothing more that irked her then being underestimated.

Perhaps seeing the intense flash in her eyes prompted his next words, "You really ought to relax, little lamb. This is just a game." He rose from his cushioned chair as he spoke, moving to the side table where he kept a number of bottles on ice.

He returned to her with two glasses of wine. She was given the one filled with a sweet rosé wine, a human world vintage that he kept just for her. She assumed his must be filled with a variety of demonus. Its qualities would be lost on her at any rate.

Tipping her glass back, she sips delicately, savoring the taste. Back in the human world, she wouldn't be caught dead with alcohol in hand but here, safely away from judging eyes... Speaking of which, she side glances at the raven-haired demon as he partook of his own drink.

The slight parting of lips tinged the faintest pink made her catch her breath. Why does he have to be so elegant with every little movement? She could watch him all night long, but damned if she'll let him know.

Their little tête-à-tête over this chess date had ended as usual with his rejecting of all her excuses. She should be railing against his forcefulness, his total disregard for her wishes. Lesser men had suffered her disdain for much less.

Yet here she was, in Lucifer's room, enjoying herself with chess and wine despite her attempts to maintain some semblance of distance. And she did love those little moments spend with him, with seemingly mundane activities, their conversation dancing around the tension between them.

She knew well enough the extent of her feelings for this particular demon, eldest of seven, the feared Avatar of Pride himself. Those feelings were always there, in the undercurrent of all their interactions, waiting for any kink in her armor. They were a torrent, ebbing and flowing with the pull of his natural magnetism, stronger whenever she was within his orbit.

But what of him?

He was calling her name now, bringing her out of her musings. "...try not to drink all that in one go, you'll want your wits about you for the next round." Lucifer had crossed the space between them and plucked her glass from her cold fingers, his gloved hand brushing against them. "I expect a real challenge from you."

 _Yes, it must be the alcohol_ , she told herself internally, attributing her own flushed cheeks to inebriation, this being her third glass of the night. She turned back towards the chess board, willing herself to focus.

Chess had ceased to be the focus of the night however.

Her yelp as the cool glass was pressed against her cheek clearly amused him. A soft chuckle bubbled up from somewhere above her. "So tense..." came his rich baritone, deep and smooth like well brewed macchiatos, the mirth a creamy froth.

"That was uncalled for." she protested, gathering her composure again. "I thought you wanted to play?"

"Hmm? The game has already begun, lamb." Lucifer teased his fingers through her auburn hair, pulling out a strand before thumbing it absentmindedly. He pressed the glass this time against the back of her neck, using it like a cold compress on the knots of tension she didn't know were present.

She closed her eyes. So it was about this.

She got along fairly well with his brothers, well enough to know that anyone of them would defend her, should the need arise. Enough to know as well, their not-so veiled yearnings for more of her.

It wasn't that she didn't care for them. On the contrary, she had a deep fierce desire to protect and cherish them. It just didn't translate into anything beyond platonic feelings.

Lucifer however...

Yes he had this ethereal beauty, but it wasn't that.

Position? Power? That was irrelevant.

It was simply, if she dared to put it to words, his damnable pride.

That was what the game was about. Both sides knew the other's longings, but neither one was willing to be the first to yield, to admit to want.

How many 'accidental' touches had past between them? How many words filled with innuendo? She knew it when his gaze focused on nothing else but her, whenever he thought she wasn't paying attention. Just as he knew, as he must, having caught her hungry eyes when she stared a moment too long.

She permitted his caresses to work the tension from her shoulders, thinking about her next move. Presently she spoke coolly, "It is getting late, Lucifer. I have things to attend to."

"What could be so urgent, sweet dove? Tomorrow is a weekend. Your assignments have all been dealt with, as efficient as you are." Of course he knew, her progress reports was on his to-do lists, after all.

Usage of terms of endearment should be a foul, she thought sourly. "I thought of reviewing the material for the coming week. It takes effort to keep up those grades."

"Ambitious as always. It seems the tutoring has paid off." He ceased his ministrations, moving instead into her line of sight.

"Yes, my thanks to you, Lucifer. I-"

"Therefore, it is prudent that we keep to the winning formula." He disarms her, producing her phone with a flourish.

"Eh?" Her eyes dart quickly to his study table where they had kept their phones for the evening, agreeing to 'no distractions'.

"Study is more efficient when you have someone to discuss it with. The course material is already uploaded. You can check it on your D.D.D." He held it out to her, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his eyes.

Ah, the terms of victory. He meant to keep her in his room for the night. Denying him that would be her win.

She took the proffered phone, glancing at the time displayed. Just past 9pm. Fatigue wouldn't be excusable at this point. What else? She had to be careful, Lucifer was the expert in twisting her own words to his benefit.

Her mind had began to wander into dangerous territory, images of delights that would make angels blush. Why, she lamented, had she taken that third glass?

She needed space. Phone in hand, she checks through the online interface for her course material, her feet taking her away from Lucifer's sphere of influence until her knee bumps the couch.

It would be so easy... just to tell him 'NO'. That she has had enough of his games. It was one of the unspoken rules, there was always an out for either of them. It wouldn't have been fair otherwise.

Using that way though... would be a blow to her pride. It was tantamount to admitting his superiority and her failure to outmaneuver him. She won't be the one forced to rage quit this little impasse.

However, if she was clever, her daring gambit might just pay off.

She sat herself on the left seat of the couch, opening the folder of the toughest subject in the list. Moments later, Lucifer's weight was added to the couch, and he peered at her phone as well, feinting interest.

Just as she knew he would. Too easy.

Their discussion turned to academics, seeming to revolve around the subject contents and nothing more. Their body language told an entirely different story.

The small screen demanded both of them to lean closer in order to read the pages of material. Even enlarging the font was no real help. The heat emanating from him drew her attention more than their conversation, added to the whiffs of his scent, an indescribable mix of cologne and ...him.

"But why would the Demon King need to use his own magic to support the Devildom?" she asked, turning her head so that she was speaking directly to his ear. "It seems too much of a burden for one man."

She noted the effect her breath had on his sensitive ears. The brief stillness in his posture, the slight pursing of his lips.

Not to be outdone, Lucifer used the moment to plant his left hand on the couch just beside her thigh, effectively encircling her. Steadied by this hand, he reached in with his right and grabbed her wrist, angling the phone so that he could see better.

"That is part and parcel of being the King. Diavolo likes to quote that 'with great power, comes great responsibility." The new position meant that his shoulder bumped dangerously with her back. If she leaned back just half an inch, they would be in what would constitute an embrace. The heat from him was unbearable now, her mind dangerously close to losing its fortitude.

She would not cede that easily. Not when victory was in sight.

Steeling herself, she moved her weight just slightly, making her cheek brush against his 'accidentally'.

Lucifer's hands grabbed at her instinctively. His left hand pulled her hips against his own, while the right had fluttered to her belly, clasping around her waist. And, most importantly of all, she felt his soft lips press themselves against her cheek, a promise of things he longed to do to her.

"Lucifer." she sighed softly. So long as she did not reciprocate, it would be a home run.

He held her for a few moments more, indulging in the sensations. There would be nothing more however, as that was the other unspoken rule. 

He had lost this round.

With a hint of reluctance, she shook off his touch. Turning to face him fully, she gathered herself into a haughty posture.

He waved her on, graciously allowing her to leave. Defeat left a bittersweet aftertaste, he would want to sulk in private.

She crossed over to his door, making a big show of unlocking it. Just before she pulls on the handle, she glances back over her shoulder at him.

Her smile held his attention and they looked at each other, across a whole room's distance. Lucifer regards her for what seems to be ages and then, a playful smile lights up his face.

There would be other matches. The game was far from over.

But for now, she had earned the right to say, "Checkmate, darling."

And with an exaggerated bow, she took her leave of him.


	3. Interlude: Kingmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Lucifer, in bed, discussing MC's disturbance to the Devildom.

"You are showing interest in the human."

Lucifer looked at Diavolo with narrowed eyes, thinking about the connotations of the prince's words. "Diavolo, what do you mean?" He asked, carefully keeping a neutral tone.

The two men laid next to each other, resting between their couplings. The prince wore a contented look upon his face, his dusky skin covered with a sheen of moisture, the sweat fresh from their intense ruts. His eyes, with that intense stare, shone that golden honey hue he only had after having indulged in pleasures with his favorite. Diavolo was already handsome enough; in bed though, he was a vision of Adonis. Nay, if Lucifer dared admit it, Adonis had but a shadow of Diavolo's appeal.

Diavolo laughed at the unconscious scowl on Lucifer's face that came with the question. He did love teasing his special one.

"Exactly what I said, Lucifer." Diavolo placed a hand on the younger demon's hip, and lazily moved it lower, caressing his upper thigh. "I have seen the way you look at her."

"She is but a distraction, inconsequential." Lucifer assured the prince, though a little concerned the human was mentioned. He was well aware of Diavolo's intentions, but he chose to ignore the wandering fingers for now. "She is winning over my brothers."

Diavolo chuckled, "Yes, a charming and capable little distraction." His hand, fingers splayed, trailed upwards now over the pale flesh cut like a marble statue. "For the first time in centuries, it seems that your brothers have found something better to do than squabble."

"Doesn't it bother you, Diavolo?" He shook his head gently, his raven locks sweeping over his eyes. "Barely a month has gone by and she has two of my most powerful brothers in her sway."

"Do not concern yourself too much about that, Lucifer my love." the demon prince smiles easily, affection all too apparent in his honeyed voice. Lucifer closed his eyes as he shudders with desire, responding to the prince's adoration. Diavolo continues, "She is not Solomon. The pacts do little more than make them more open to her suggestions. They cannot be compelled against their will."

The heir apparent, scion of an ancient dynastic eldritch power, wielded the magic of the dark realm as easily as he breathed; doubtless he knew the inner workings of the oft-misunderstood pact. The origins of which were lost in the sands of time, a strange magical construct that gave the weak human race a tiny chance against the malevolent demonkind.

"However, that's not the distraction you mean, isn't it?" Nothing escaped the sharp mind of the Red Prince, especially if it concerned the Morningstar. For millennia had he observed the Celestial Realm's most favored son from afar, dreaming of an impossibility. For millennia more he kept the fallen angel by his side, slowly peeling away the layers of his impenetrable veneer before finally winning him completely.

Oh, but Lucifer was more than a beautiful decoration for his bed. His unwavering loyalty had him exceeding Diavolo's expectations. With the power of the seven under his control, Diavolo's ambitions to the throne had proceeded with nary a hiccup. Even his father was forced to acknowledge his bastard as the one true heir; he was the one left standing over the charred remains of his elder brothers.

Diavolo had all reason to treasure Lucifer. Champion. Confidant. Lover. Kingmaker.

"Why don't you tell me what I meant then, Dia? Instead of making this an interrogation." Lucifer growled, impatient for this back-and-forth to be over. His prince's hand continued to tease, lightly twirling the wisps of dark hair that grew upwards from his lower regions.

"Antsy... hah, alright." again with that sly look, "You want her."

That statement was not unexpected, not from Diavolo. "If you are implying that I wish to ...bed her..." Lucifer starts carefully, it was not a matter he liked to speak of to his partner, even though similar situations occasionally came up between them.

In a relationship as old and enduring as theirs, both of them were secure enough to allow the other to seek the rare fling or two. No matter how intense the pursuit, they always returned to each other, their bond growing in strength, fueled by renewed lust, insatiable for the other. It simply kept things fresh between them. "I am well within my rights." It was a noncommittal statement, neither a yes nor a no.

"As you are. I do not disapprove." He moves his hand to sweep Lucifer's long bangs away from his red glare. "In fact, I would prefer if you pursued after this lamb. She's clearly inviting you to."

"You are merely projecting your own illusions over the matter, my Lord. She has done no such thing."

Diavolo did not like the usage of formality, not when they had their private conversations. It was Lucifer's reminder to him of the one remaining rift between them. But, he will not be deterred. "She did not reject you though."

"That doesn't imply the opposite either." Lucifer opened his mouth to continue his retort, but the Red Prince grips his jaw firmly and dove in for a kiss.

The dusky demon purrs his words when he allowed their sweet contact to end, delighting in the bright flush on alabaster cheeks. "Why this hesitation, my precious beauty? Who can resist your allure? Tell me when has there ever been anyone you could not woo with just a few words from your cunning tongue?

"Why, you even have the Devildom's next king bound to you, a willing slave for your affections." And to prove it beyond a shadow of doubt, his hands shift lower, finally clasping around his lover's shaft. He teases the tip with the nails of one hand, the other moving to stroke every sensitive inch of flesh. The honest and immediate reaction was its own pleasure to behold.

"Put the matter to rest quickly. Break her, ruin her, whatever you desire but do it soon. It is misery to see you pining for a meal you yourself are abstaining from."

"Diavolo..." his name escapes in a breathless whisper between gritted teeth.

"And when you have had your fill, return to me, lover." The future king slipped lower, taking the exposed head into his mouth for a greedy suck, earning moans torn from stern lips. His large tongue laps over the tip roughly, trailing upwards to the base. Sitting up, he stared down at Lucifer's prone form, his own desire proudly on display between his legs. "Never forget, your happiness means all the worlds to me."

The growl from the younger demon was deep with need. Lucifer rises to his knees as well, pulling Diavolo towards him. "You honor me, my prince. Now speak not of another, when my heart's desire is right before me."

The Red Prince chuckles at his eagerness, and rewarded Lucifer with another scintillating kiss.

For the moment at least, he puts aside another of his maneuverings.

There's time enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Faouzia's Tears of Gold. 
> 
> So after much hmmms and haaahs, finally I broke down and wrote this piece of ... I don't know what this is. 
> 
> Mainly written to satisfy my need to fill in Diavolo's back story with something meaty. Which meant that Lucifer would be thrown in somehow or other. The smut is just the only way they wanted to be written in, owing to the type of relationship they have. 
> 
> This tale would take place sometime between 'Pay attention to me' and 'Checkmate'.


	4. Answer by the Window 1: Morning after

Gentle sunbeams streamed into the room, casting delicate shadows of the gossamer curtains. The ceiling was unfamiliar to her; white-washed plaster ornately decorated with faux baroque trimmings. As were the bed linen, now that she noticed how odd the weight and texture were, preferring them to be more breathable. Wrong color too.

This wasn't her bed.

The little wheels in her head were slow to move. That is, until she had the idea to turn towards the window. _There's no sunlight in the Devildom, right? Was this..._

Ah, of course. It really was the human world, only natural sunlight had that warm life-giving glow. A little comfort she had taken for granted for much of her life. Funny how humans tend to appreciate things only when they had to do without, she mused, having a little philosophical moment.

It was then that she spotted a largish shape, blocking out the lower half of the window's light. This was familiar, she felt, though her mind found it out of place. _Oh._ Her eyes flew wide open when she recognized the tousled dark hair spread on the plump pillow.

The sleeper had his back towards her, the duvet just covering his legs. The regular, deep breathing assured her he was fast sleep, in stark contrast to her own self, all vestiges of grogginess having been chased out by the surprise. It wasn't long before she remembered, her hands having to cover her mouth as she muffled her totally inappropriate peals of laughter at the situation.

Lucifer and herself. Sharing a room after a long day out having fun in the human world. And the same bed, no less. Mammon would certainly make a scene if he found out. No, **when** he found out. He was as smart as the rest; what else would he think, her being away with his brother for two days?

Thinking of Mammon reminded her of his hilarious get-rich-quick schemes, one in particular. This would be the best opportunity she'd ever get, wasn't it? Carefully, she plucked her phone from the side table, noting the time as 7. 35am. Just 14 percent battery life too. But that's enough for her intentions.

Slowly, she slid out of bed, careful not to disturb the shared bed clothes. The cold air on her chest made her notice her open bath robe and she paused to make herself decent, well, as much as possible for having nothing else on.

Walking along the carpeted floor, she made her way to Lucifer's side of the room, careful not to bump into anything along the way. She readied the camera mode, making sure the shutter sound was muted. This was a covert operation. Her lips twitched into a mischievous grin, though she had to press them tightly together to stop any accidental giggles.

Her favorite demon's resting face had this peaceful unguarded expression that melted her heart. She blushed as she noted as well how much his bathrobe exposed his well defined torso. This would be an excellent souvenir of the trip.

It took her a while to decide on the best angle, so as not to block the morning light from illuminating the sleeper, it gave Lucifer a soft radiant look she was dying to preserve. Finally, she settled on one and touched the shutter icon.

She had forgotten about the auto-flash. _Please give me the dunce hat now._

The brief burst of light was enough to rouse Lucifer from his slumber. His eyes blinked open and the beginnings of his usual frown started in his brow. "Wha-" his voice, raspy with sleep came out of half-parted lips.

In her panic, she hit the shutter again and the flash betrayed her once more. _An extra hour in the dunce chair, please!_

What did they say about sleeping bears? She was just about to find out.

"Just what do you think-" he lurched forward, catching her by the elbow. "-you are doing?" He demanded, reeling her in with a quick jerk, pining her to his chest. There's no way she could break out of his hold. Having immobilized her, he snatched her phone away and inspected the picture gallery, ignoring her struggling and desperate attempts to retrieve her property.

 _He's going to be angry. He'll delete the pictures. What a waste!_ She cursed herself for being an idiot, dismay welling up.

His chuckle was not what she expected. If anything, it left her with more trepidation than his anger would; that was the sound he made whenever he thought of a clever way to put her in her place.

"Really now? And here you were playing the innocent angel." he switched back to the camera, flipping it to the selfie function. "It wouldn't be much of a souvenir snapshot without you in it, sweetheart."

"Hey, wait!" she exclaimed, indignant about where this was going. She was disheveled, flushed and her robe out of place. No picture of this should exist, ever!

Nonchalantly, he took a series of rapid-fire shots of them both, trying out a few angles to find the most scandalous one possible. He even maneuvered her into increasingly risqué poses. "Lucifer! NO! Delete it!" This wasn't funny anymore, she was downright pissed. "Stop this right now!"

He laughed, a wicked playful derision of her complaints. "Someone has to learn a lesson about consent." he threw her own words back at her, clearly not letting her forget about last night. "Relax, this is still only on your phone, you can delete them yourself later."

Back in the gallery view, he looked through the dozens of photos, picking out the best ones. "Hmm... you look ravishing in these." he said teasingly. 

She remembered suddenly, that Lucifer had enabled her D.D.D. to connect to his while they were in the human world. For security reasons. Right before this trip. Realization dawned upon her. "Lucifer, you wouldn't!"

"I shouldn't, but I certainly would." And in an instant, he showed her he definitely could.

The notification dings from his phone were the accompaniment to his triumph. She groaned her frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

"And now we're even." he returned her phone to her hands and relaxed his hold. His hands busied themselves, adjusting her robe back into place, combing through her hair to style it back into shape whilst she deleted the mass of racy pictures. She wasn't able to delete the forwarded ones however.

There were four. The two she had snapped of his sleeping form, and another two of them both, looking for all the world having just engaged in 'intimate' activities. The positioning and the bathrobe's propensity for inadequate coverage were enough to create the intended effect.

The underlying message was clear. No leaks, or else.

It was exhausting, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet. "Arrgh... alright, you win." she said with a grumble, pulling away. "Quit playing around."

He held onto her wrist. "What else?" he asked as he waited expectantly, still smirking.

With a deep sigh, she turns to look him dead in the eyes. "Sorry."

His raised eyebrow clearly indicated that wasn't enough of an attempt. She tried again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what specifically?" he was going to milk this for all it was worth, dealing with Her Royal Haughtiness.

"I shouldn't have taken pictures of you. While you were sleeping. Without..." she paused, the irony of the next words impossible to push through.

"Don't leave me in suspense, dearest. We haven't all day." he tugged at her arm, a none too subtle hint. "Though I do appreciate your 'playfulness'."

Her death glare would have wilted any lesser man. "Without... without _your_... consent." she hissed through clenched teeth. Oh, she was going to get back at him for **this**... one day, somehow. "Please _forgive_ me, Lucifer."

To her surprise, his sardonic gaze softened, regarding her with rapt attention. He turned her hand, inner wrist upwards, and brushed his pale lips against her fingers before kissing her palm. "There's no need to ask for forgiveness, little lamb. Not from me." he murmured, planting more gentle kisses along her wrist, following the trace of her pulse.

He slipped to his knees in front of her, drawing her near enough to rest his head against her abdomen, just under her breasts. "I'm sorry too, being rough with you. Are you alright?"

It wasn't fair, how easily his actions and words could shift her emotions, persuade her to tenderness. She was compelled to enfold him, one hand resting on the crown of his head while the other pressed his head tighter to herself. That was all the answer he wanted, needed. Somehow, she knew this to be true.

Just 24 hours ago, this would have been unimaginable to her. This closeness. This freedom to touch and be touched. The surety of knowing that despite all his capacity for cruelty, this particular demon labored to ensure her continued affections for him.

Thinking over the events of the previous day, she wondered, was there a particular moment when it all changed for her? For them?

Or was it all, merely the natural outcome when two opposing currents of equal magnitude collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first part... am experimenting with multichapter arcs. Who knew writing required this much thought? Who knows where the pony goes?


	5. Answer by the Window 2: Cypher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter... am not sure if scene changes warrant such separation but it is 2.32am so maybe I will regret this.
> 
> Edit: Yes I did regret it XD

It began, as it normally does these days, with a baited invitation, disguised as a ordinary chat message.

The soft ping had came during her last lecture of the day, which she acknowledged only with a brief squint of her eyes, annoyed at the distraction to her lessons. She took academics with a seriousness that could be matched only by Satan, though of course she needed a great deal more effort than he.

It was only after she was done asking her questions of the lecturer did she finally pull out her D.D.D. and read the single line from Lucifer.

[I'll be in the human world on business tomorrow, though i expect it to be a quick errand.]

A quick errand? Why bother telling her that? She wondered briefly, though she soon realized that wasn't the point. What he really meant was: _Are you interested to join me?_

Visiting the human world was Lucifer's privilege as Diavolo's emissary in the human world, one she envied him ever since she learned of it. Though her stay in the Devildom was comfortable enough, it wasn't home.

London had been a breath of fresh air to her; she had missed the kiss of sunlight against her bronze skin and the hustle and bustle of people, ordinary people going about their business. The very normalcy of it all had soothed her, reassured her that soon enough, she would have her freedom again.

Lucifer, the demon that he was, had noticed it. After all the drama had settled, he had used his privilege to dangle an offer she could not resist. In exchange for her accompaniment, he would allow her access to the human world. It was yet another way to monopolize her, one she begrudgingly submitted to.

Still, it wasn't something he could openly do, abusing his power that is, hence the cryptic messages. She fired off her own reply, knowing he could be expected to interpret it correctly. [When would you return?] _How long do we have?_

The next message came quickly. [Rather late, fortunately it is the weekend.] _Plenty. There's no rush._

[You'll be leaving early then?] _What time should I meet you?_

[Yes, there's no time for breakfast, I'm afraid.] _We leave before the others are awake._

He was planning for a long day then, to maximize the time spent topside. [You've checked the weather report?] _Where exactly are we going?_

[It's going to be chilly, maybe a spot of rain. Otherwise, it should be mild enough.] _It's a surprise. Somewhere temperate. Do dress appropriately._

Would it kill him just to tell her? How was she supposed to 'dress appropriately'? [Can I see you off?] _I'm coming along._

[I'll appreciate that.] _I'm looking forward to it._

She had ended the conversation with a happy demon sticker. Putting away her phone, she then made her way back home, skipping her usual trip to the library. There's no way she'll have time for reading on the weekend anyway.


	6. Answer by the Window 3: Hades' Schemes

Lucifer's smile widened. The deal was sealed. He looked forward to spending the weekend pleasantly with his little lamb, away from the interference of his brothers.

"I gather you received some good news?" the prince drawled from where he sat, across Lucifer's desk. He peered over the memorandum in his hand, his golden eyes gleaming with mischievous knowing.

They were in the student council's office, dealing with the last few documents needed for the next week. This mainly consisted of double checking that the logistics of the activities had been dealt with, and updating the work calendar for the coming weeks.

Lucifer closes his phone, laid it aside and stared back at Diavolo. "Of a most favorable outcome, yes." he replied, leaning back in his chair. There was no need to conceal his delight from the Red Prince. Not when he was equally complicit in the matter.

Diavolo laughed, hearty and strong. "Favorable? Was there ever a doubt? Though I must say, I am hurt." he feigns a sorrowful pose. "She must really despise the Devildom to jump that eagerly."

"Don't be over-dramatic, my lord." Lucifer chided, playing along. "She's just tired of playing in Persephone's cage, she's always been a free spirit." Indeed, he had noted, she could often be found staring wistfully at the Devildom's eternal night sky, despite it being just a facsimile of the real thing.

"Well, I suppose it would help her mental state. She is our valuable exchange student after all. I'll leave you to see to her needs."

"Of course, my lord. She will be in good hands."

"There's the matter of legitimacy though. Lucifer, the portals are strictly permission-based. Official business only." Diavolo made an attempt to speak with serious authority, though the slight smirk curling his lips gave him away.

"Were you not bringing me a missive? You spoke of it earlier in the day." Lucifer leaned over his desk, holding out one hand expectantly.

"Ah, yes, yes. As much as I regret imposing on your weekend... but Barbatos can be rather despondent when the inventory doesn't tally up." Fetching a neatly folded document from his coat pocket, the prince placed it into the waiting hand.

"Your household is his domain. I must apologize for this affront. I'll see to it that Mammon gets his punishment." Lucifer unfolds the paper, tracing his finger down the piece of vellum, noting the list of items he was tasked to recover.

To be honest, the task was trivial and hardly worth Lucifer's attention. With the Prince's signature though, no one would dare question Lucifer's errand. Diavolo was more than willing to assist in the setup. He chuckled, shooting the other a mischievous smile. "If I may suggest something?"

"Hah, and what do you have in mind?" asked the raven-haired demon, amusement in an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Cerberus's den could use some cleaning, hmm?" The prince suggested conspiratorially.

Lucifer nodded in wicked agreement. "And he'll keep close watch over my slippery brother while I'm away."

"Doesn't that add to your ease of mind?"

"I just hope Cerberus doesn't get too bored and try to eat Mammon."

"That's more than likely to happen. Don't worry, I'll send Barbatos to check in on your pup and keep him fed."

"Thank you kindly." Lucifer carefully refolded the missive and tucked it away into his inner coat pocket. "And as to the other matters..."

At this, Diavolo rose from his seat and glided over to Lucifer's side. With an exhaling breath, he magicked the windows and doors shut, binding them fast. A simple precaution for some needed privacy. "There's no need to worry over the details, I've taken the liberty to make the arrangements."

Bending low and near, his eyes seeming to glow in the dim lighting, Diavolo gently kisses Lucifer, burnished copper teasing coral pink; sublimely affectionate, infinitely tender.

Lucifer sighs appreciatively, and allows himself to be spoilt by his most ardent of lovers, at least for the moment. His eyes flutter shut, focusing singularly on the delightful sensations the prince inflicts upon him.

That a simple kiss is enough to send him into a blissful daze was something only Diavolo could do. And that it could make adoration rise in equal measure with his growing passion was what only the demon prince was privileged to.

Diavolo withdraws all too soon for his liking, and he is left with ghostly tingles, remnants of their intimate touch. Before he could address his displeasure, the prince presses a black plastic card into his hand. Black with gold embossed letters.

"As I've promised, dearest Lucifer. A special getaway for you and our little kitten. No expense spared." the prince beams playfully, pleased with himself. "I was wondering if you were ever going to collect on your birthday IOU."

"I was merely waiting for the right time." Lucifer smiles back, "Thank you, Dia." He is tempted to continue the kiss, but Diavolo moves out of reach, turning his head as if something caught his attention.

The Red Prince clicks his tongue with faint annoyance, sensing an attempt to dispel the locking spell upon the door. Narrowing his eyes, he doubles the strength of the binds and adds a curse of fear and dread. It's effective enough, and he feels the would-be intruder withdraw.

"Who was it?" Asks the other demon, suddenly conscious of the situation. His gaze darts between Diavolo and the sealed door, ruby red deepening into dark onyx as exasperation creeps into his brow.

"No one...important." Diavolo replies slowly, eyeing the door a moment longer. Just to be certain. One could never be too cautious, not when deterring an inquisitive mind, with powers of deduction to rival his own. "Just a curious feline."

Lucifer released a breath of irritation. "Satan?"

"Were you expecting him?"

"He just has an affinity of appearing when he is least wanted." The mood was ruined now, he best finish up the rest of his work before the weekend. He surveys the stacks of documents on his desk. Digital had its place but hard copies were the better medium for magical bureaucracy. Lucifer notes with some satisfaction that he merely had to wrap up a couple more urgent tasks, Diavolo having relieved him of the more difficult ones.

Diavolo chuckles at how quickly Lucifer switched back into 'business' mode. To be sure, that had been a necessity considering the positions they held, both in RAD and the devildom. Lucifer would not allow Diavolo's honor and prospects to be tarnished by rumor or ridicule, no matter how adamant Diavolo was about Lucifer's rightful place.

The prince smiles fondly at his darling Morningstar, ever industrious and dependable. It's just that sometimes, he wished that Lucifer could turn his attention... elsewhere. Diavolo's large hand moves to cup a cream-toned cheek, the thumb playfully tracing the contours of a refined mouth, before gently pressing at the seam.

The Avatar of Pride shoots Diavolo a glare of trepidation, his eyebrows furrowing as their eyes met. It seemed for a moment he would protest. However - "Oh, the hell with it." he mutters, resigning to fate and consequences. He grabs his prince by the collar, pulling him close enough to kiss him fiercely, deeply.

Tongue and lips clashed in their mutual jousting, both lovers expressing their deepest feelings for the other, more than mere passion and lust. An affirmation of their unbreakable ties, bound to each other, chained by blood pacts forged eons ago.

Diavolo links his free hand with Lucifer's, fingers laced together. He pulls away from the lip-lock first, "Dearest..." He breathes out, catching Lucifer's attention with the word.

"Yes, Diavolo?"

"I want you to be happy." 

Lucifer blinks, a little taken aback. "Do I look unhappy to you?"

The Red Prince laughs, "No. That's not it." He gives Lucifer's hand a little squeeze. "Enjoy yourselves, Lucifer. That's an order." he ends with a peck to his beloved's cheek. 

"Now go home. I will deal with the rest. I left the itinerary in your room. Make your own adjustments to it."

The prince's right-hand man meets his gaze with eyes lit up with amusement. He presses his lips to Diavolo's still linked hand. "As My Lord commands."

"You best not disappoint me then!" Diavolo chuckles, shooing Lucifer away, and restored the room's protective spells to their original configurations. 

The Red Prince sighs. Soon, very soon, another little cog in his plans will fall into place. 

He just has to be patient in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slow-pacing... but Dialuci! I want them to be sweet together.


End file.
